Tales of Symphonia meets GOlden SUn
by frozen-sword
Summary: ... As you can tell from my original title, this is a crossover between tales of Symphonia and Golden SUn. This is my first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd Irving loved the exhilarating rush of adrenaline he felt as he flew across the sky on his rheaird.

Colette Brunel, sitting in a rheaird next to Lloyd, smiled. They were going to the Other Worldly Gate for a reunion with all their other friends. They were going to the Other Worldly gate because Raine liked to gaze at the strange stones. Raine, Genis, Presea, Sheena and Regal would all be there. The only person missing would be Kratos, but Colette knew that it would be impossible to attend the meeting. She slowed her rheaird down as Lloyd and her approached the Other Worldly Gate.

They landed and climbed out of their rheairds excited to see two other rheairds parked there. The renegades had allowed each one of them to keep a rheaird. Lloyd and Colette ran towards the oddly shaped stones, excited to see who would be there.

"Presea! Regal!" cried Lloyd as they ran towards him. Presea looked exactly the same, and so did Regal, except for the fact that his handcuffs were gone.

"Lloyd! How are you doing? It's good to see you!" exclaimed Presea, her eyes glowing brightly.

Before Lloyd had a chance to respond, he heard a low hum. He turned around to see Raine and Genis coming towards them.

They all exchanged greetings then began to update each other on what had been going on for the last few months. They had been talking for a few moments when they saw Sheena fly in.

They began to chat again; and they had been only been chatting for a little while when the heard a low hum. It was coming from the gate.

"How can that be Professor? The worlds have merged together, so how could the gate between the two worlds be opening up if they have merged together?" asked Lloyd.

"I don't really know, Lloyd. But I suggest that we move away from the gate. We don't know where it could lead to." Replied Raine. The others nodded in agreement, then began to turn to walk away. But then Lloyd began to feel a small tug. It gradually began to get stronger.

"What's going on????" said Lloyd as he tried to run. But the effort was futile. He still drifted towards the gate.

"We're being sucked in!!" exclaimed Sheena. The whole group began to run, but they were all slowly drawn into the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd fell to the ground with a thump. As he picked himself off the ground, he looked around. His friends were picking themselves off the ground around him. From all the trees that were around them, Lloyd assumed that they were in a forest.

"Uh, were are we?" asked Genis. Lloyd just shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea.

"I think that we should try to find some shelter." Said Sheena as she wiped the dust off her clothes.

They began to walk; they had only been walking for a short time when they came to a clearing. They saw two men; one of them was younger than the other. The older one had bluish hair, and he had greenish. He was wearing blue clothing as well, and his body glowed with a blue aura.

The younger man seemed to be no older than twenty; in fact, he seemed to be the same age as Lloyd. He had goldish hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was crouching on the ground, leaning on his sword to stay up. He had a gash in his arm, and the blood was trickling down his arm.

" It took me a year to recover from what I went through when the Golden Sun rose, but I have you now, and my revenge will be complete!!!!" said the man with blue hair. He thrust his hand forward, and the younger man was sent skidding across the ground, as if he was hit with an invisible force. Before he had time to get up, the man with blue hair closed his eyes, and disappeared!! But not for long. A few moments later, he reappeared in front of the younger man, and lifting his arm up. The boy began to rise up, and he cried out in surprise. The man with blue hair raised his other hand, and an icicle formed. He grabbed it, then slashed the younger man across his legs. He then threw him to the ground. The younger man tried to get up, but he fell to the ground as his legs gave way. There was no way he could get up after the injury he had just received. The man with blue hair began to laugh maniacally, as he began to kick the younger man repeatedly, as if he enjoyed watching the younger man's blood splatter across the ground.

Lloyd couldn't stomach any more of this. This man with blue hair was evil; to attack an injured person, that was just plain cruel. He looked towards Genis, and Genis nodded. He shot a fireball towards the man while Lloyd launched his demon fang tech. The man cried out in pain and surprise; he had had no idea that there were people watching him torture the younger man.  
"Damn you nosy people!!! I'll be back for you Isaac!!" he cried as he lifted his arm. Again, the younger man was sent flying, this time he was sent crashing through at least a dozen trees as if he was hit by an invisible force! The man with blue hair closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating on something, than disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on guys!!! We have to find that guy!!! He's really injured!!" cried Lloyd, not waiting for his friends' response. He ran towards the trees that were now lying on the ground; he shuddered as he imagined the amount of pain that guy had suffered when he was sent through all those trees. Fifteen trees were lying on the ground; but Lloyd ignored them as he ran to the limp body lying on the ground.

The boy didn't look so good. He was unconscious, and there was a deep gash in the back of his head; probably from when he had been slammed through all those trees. There was another gash on his arm, and the wound he had received on his legs was bleeding now more than anything Lloyd had seen bleed.

"Professor Sage!! You must come help this guy!! He might not survive if you don't!!" cried Lloyd. He was already applying a Lemon Gel that he had with him on the guy's wounds. Raine came running, surveying all the trees that had been knocked over.

"Revitalize!!!" she cried, and the ground beneath them lit up with a bluish glow. Lloyd could see the man's wounds beginning to heal.

"That is all I can do for him, though this should be sufficient." Said Raine as she lowered her staff; but the nervous glance that she cast at the young man gave her attempts to comfort Lloyd away.

"Thanks Raine. Do you think that he will live???" asked Lloyd.

"That depends. He has received many wounds, and though most of them were healed, I could not heal them all." said Raine.

"We should set up camp here. We make a fire and bring him over." Said Lloyd, ointing at the motionless body at his feet. He motioned for Regal to come over, and together, they moved one of the fallen limbs. Lloyd then sliced them so that they could use them for firewood. Genis set the wood ablaze with a fireball, and soon they were all relaxed and talking as if they were Tethe'alla or Syvarant.

Lloyd was never fully into the conversation. He would look at the motionless body next to him, and he felt somewhat responsible for this person's condition. If he had interfered sooner, maybe this guy wouldn't have been so badly injured. Lloyd pondered about these things as he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isaac!!!! Where are you???" A deep bellowing voice awakened Lloyd. He sat up, then looked around. All his friends were still asleep.

Just then, a figure emerged from the trees. He was tall and had fiery red hair. He was scanning the surroundings, when his eyes rested on Isaac.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ISAAC???!!!!" cried the intruder, his fists clenched. He reached down to his waist, and in a swift motion, he drew his swords, and was charging towards Lloyd.

"NO ONE HURTS MY BEST FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!" he shouted, as he brought his sword down on Lloyd's, who had only enough time to draw one of his swords. Their swords were locked in combat as the intruder blocked each of Lloyd's blows, then met his sword with another. Their swords were held against each other, each pushing on their sword(s) with all their might, but they were too evenly matched. After a long struggle, the intruder's hand lashed out in a blow that caught Lloyd in the chin, sending him sprawling across the ground. He heard a voice behind him as he picked himself off the ground.

" Lloyd????? What is going on????" It was Genis. Lloyd's combat with the strange man had obviously wakened him up.

"This guy thinks that we hurt someone called Isaac, and he's trying to kill me!!" panted Lloyd, raising his sword into a readied stance.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out." Said Genis, starting to prepare some magic. Just then, the intruder charged again. Lloyd viciously defended himself from the intruder's attacks, when all of sudden, he saw a huge fountain of water erupt from the ground.

"Spread!!!" cried Genis, lowering his kendama as he saw the intruder fall to the ground with a thump.

"Thanks Genis!" said Lloyd, as he watched the intruder's every movements.

"That's unfair!!" cried the intruder. He picked himself off the ground, then cried in a mighty voice:

"PYROCLASM!!!" Lloyd lowered his sword as nothing had happened. A few instants later, he was sent flying to the side, and the ground where he had been standing on seconds ago exploded into four huge pillars of fire.

Lloyd picked himself off the ground, wondering what had hit him. His question was answered as he saw a body on top of one of the pillars of fire. As the pillars of fire disappeared, Lloyd realized who had shoved him out of the way. It was the young man that they had found the other day.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd gasped in horror as he watched the young man, who seemed to be called Isaac, plunge to the ground.

"NO!!!" cried Lloyd, throwing himself towards his saviour. He caught the body in midair, then heavily fell to the ground, as the weight was too much for him to sustain by himself.

"Lloyd?? Are you okay??" cried Genis. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Lloyd picking himself off the ground; but Isaac didn't seem to be doing as well; his breathing was heavy and laboured, and he just lay on the ground, motionless; but at least he was still alive.

"Isaac?? Oh no… My temper again… Always getting me into trouble…" mumbled the intruder as he made his way towards Isaac, sheathing his sword.

"Garet… I knew it had to be you… Only you would be stupid enough to attack someone without even asking who he or she were…" grumbled Isaac as he slowly sat up, wincing in pain.

"Potent Cure!" he mumbled, and the burnt marks on his body instantly began to disappear. Lloyd wasn't aware of it, but his jaw had dropped a few inches.

"Hi… What did you just do???" asked Lloyd as he looked around. His friends were all beginning to wake up.

"Oh… That was nothing… I'm Isaac… Thanks for saving me yesterday…" he said, glaring and Garet.

"Sorry about that… Didn't know that you saved him…" said Garet sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Garet, and Isaac, no need to thank me; you just saved me yourself." Lloyd responded kindly.

"Yeah Isaac… What happened yesterday? You went to go get some wood, and you were gone for hours! What happened???" asked Garet as he nudged Isaac in the arm.

"Oh… I sort of wandered of the path, and I couldn't find my way out of the forest, but Lloyd helped me find the path." Replied Isaac. It was quite a pathetic effort, as Lloyd could see that Garet didn't really believe.

"What??? You got lost in our forest?? How can you????" asked Garet suspiciously. He was clearly unconvinced by Isaac's lie.

"Anyways… We should get going now. We can head back to my our village, Vale." Said Isaac. It was clear to Lloyd that he didn't want Garet to know about what had happened the day before.

Lloyd woke up the rest of the group, and they began to pack up their things, when all of a sudden, Isaac pulled Lloyd to the side.

"Could you do me a big favour??? Please don't tell Garet about what happened. I will tell him later. Ok???" pleaded Isaac.

"Ok… If that is what you want…" replied Lloyd a little uneasily. He didn't like the idea of hiding the truth from Garet, but if that was what Isaac wanted, then he was more than happy to comply with it, though he wasn't quite sure why he had to hide it form Garet…


	6. Chapter 6

The group began to make their way through the forest, led by Garet. Isaac hung back and talked with Lloyd.

"So, where did you say you where from?" asked Isaac curiously. He seemed to have recovered well form the beating he had received.

"From Iselia, in Sylvarant, or what used to be Sylvarant. How about you? And are we in Sylvarant of Tethe'alla?" asked Lloyd.

"What the? What are you talking about? I have no clue what you are talking about!" replied Isaac, giving Lloyd the "Are you crazy?" look.

"… Where are we exactly?" asked Lloyd tentatively, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Did you forget the name of the land that you live in? We are in the land of Weyard! I've never heard of those others names that you mentioned!" replied Isaac. Lloyd stopped. Weyard? What in the world was Weyard?

"I'm sorry… My friends and I got sucked into a gate… But we don't know how… I have no clue what the land of Weyard is!" said Lloyd, extremely puzzled about everything. They had arrived in a land that they knew nothing about through the Otherworldy gate. What in the world was going on?

"I see… You aren't from this world… Well, in brief, we are heading towards our village, Vale. The land of Weyward is a large land made up of a few continents. The continent that we are currently on is called Gondowan." Explained Isaac briefly. Lloyd stopped for a second to think. How had they arrived in this land called Weyward through the Otherworldy Gate?

"Hey Lloyd… We are almost there. In our village you can—" Isaac stopped suddenly. What was that that he smelled? Was it smoke? He broke out into a run, passing all the others, and was followed closely by Garet.

"Hey! Wait up!" screamed Lloyd, quickly speeding up his pace to catch up with Isaac and Garet.

"Lloyd! What in the world is going on?" asked Sheena; she was very confused as well.

"Sorry… I don't; know either… And we have to catch up to Isaac and Garet!" said Lloyd, beginning to run even faster.

He arrived in a clearing, followed closely by his comrades. There were a bunch of houses, probably Isaac and Garet's village. Except that a few of the buildings were on fire! Isaac and Garet stood, surrounded by what looked like… Angels of Cruxis!

"What in the world?" thought Lloyd out loud. Meanwhile, Isaac and Garet looked at each other, then they each gave each other a slight nod.

"Grand Gaia!" shouted Isaac, raising his sword over his head. A low rumble was heard, then there was a loud crack, and a large crevasse appeared in the ground. The angels began to fall in, but before they had fallen much, large boulders began to rise up out of the crevasse. The angels were all sent flying, and then the boulders began to fall into the crevasse as it shrank, and then disappeared.

"Inferno!" Garet cried in turn. Dozens of fireballs appeared and circled around the group of angels before crashing into them, sending them flying back in a blaze of fire. Garet paused for a second.

"Did we get them?" He asked inquisitively. Isaac didn't have time to respond before an angel appeared from the smoke, charging towards them.

"Let's go, Flash!" screamed Garet. A small fury red creature leapt into the air, and with it, a large flaming barrier. The angel collided with the barrier, and before it could do anything, and small voice was heard from behind Lloyd.

"Thunder Blade!" shouted Genis, and a huge sword fell from the sky. It glowed for a second before it exploded with a flash of blue and white. When the blade was gone, so was the angel.

"Good job Genis." said Lloyd. He could never get over how his small half elf friend had so much destructive power. Lloyd ran towards Garet and Isaac, followed closely by the rest of his friends.

"Isaac! Garet! Are you guys all right?" asked Lloyd, but they both seemed to be unharmed. Garet replied with curt nod, then he was off a second later, along with Isaac.

"Wait up!" screamed Genis, and with a nod from Raine, they were off after them.

"What are angels of Cruxis doing here, Professor?" asked Lloyd, getting more and more confused as the seconds passed.

"I have no idea Lloyd." Replied the Professor sadly. They arrived in a small open area where Garet and Isaac were standing between them and a large group of angels. A few humans stood among the angels, trying to get away.

Isaac and Garet charged forwards, drawing their swords from their sheaths.

"Come on, guys. We have to help them." Said Lloyd. He drew his sword, preparing for the oncoming battle.

"Let's go!" screamed Lloyd, and they charged forwards, as Raine and Genis hung back, preparing to cast their deadly magic.

Lloyd hacked his way past several angels as he saw Sheena and Regal decimating some almost instantly.

"Pyre Seal!" yelled Sheena, and the familiar explosion of cards happened, blowing away several angels. Lloyd continued his rhythmic slashing, using his Demon Fang tech once and a while to get rid of angels that were out of his reach.

"Ray!" Raine was barely heard above the hacking and slashing, but her familiar deadly bolts of light appeared, striking a few angels.

Lloyd continued to fight his way through the angels. Why were there so many? He had never seen so many in one area before.

"Lloyd." Lloyd froze immediately. He recognized the voice. It was one that he had thought that he would never hear again. He turned, and behind him was the last person he expected to see. Kratos.


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd stared as the shock and surprise finally registered on his face. His father, whom he had thought to be gone forever, was standing right in front of him.

"Lloyd! Behind you!" Kratos warned. Lloyd turned around to see an angel charging forwards. He lifted his sword to block, but there wasn't enough time. He braced himself for the blow… But it never came as a sword sprouted from the angel's stomach. It collapsed onto the ground to reveal Lloyd's saviour. Isaac.

"Thanks…" Lloyd said, still accepting the fact that Isaac had just saved him. Isaac nodded, then was off, brandishing his sword through a few angels before they had a chance to react. Lloyd stared at him, in awe of his talent. He drew held his own sword in a readier position as he dashed forwards towards the nearest angel as Kratos came running up beside him. Lloyd ignored him, focusing on the task at hand.

"Rising Falcon!" he shouted as he leapt into the air, diving through the nearest angel. He turned towards Genis.

"Ready Genis?" He didn't say what he was going to do, but Genis could tell. He leapt into the air as the familiar lightning struck an angel as he jumped into the air screaming as he brought down his sword on the angel:

"Lightning tiger blade!" By the time the attack was over, the angel was gone. He looked around most of the angels had been defeated; only a handful of them were left. They looked around, then began to retreat. Garet began to run after them, but a look from Isaac stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Garet we have no reason to follow them now that they are retreating. They are not a threat to us anymore." Isaac said as Garet began to trudge slowly towards the group.

"Is everyone alright?" Raine asked tentatively as she looked around the group. Everyone seemed to be fine, except that Lloyd seemed to be totally stunned.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" She asked, but he was too busy staring at something behind her. She turned around as well, and gasped when she did.

"I see you are all surprised to see me, but I am surprised to see you as well." Kratos said scratching the back of his head. No one seemed to want to break the silence; but Lloyd finally asked the question that he knew was probably on the minds of all of his friends.

"How did you get here?" He blurted, not able to think of anything else to say. It was silent as Kratos shifted uncomfortably, but finally Raine spoke up.

"I think that we need to rest before we do anything else." She said, looking straight at Isaac.

"Sure… You can go stay in my house." He said as he began to make his way towards the houses.

They all followed, but Kratos hung back. Lloyd noticed this, and reminded himself to ask Kratos why.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" called Isaac. He waited a while for a reply, but he received none. He took his sheath off his back, then motioned for the others to come in. He looked around the house, and almost immediately noticed a small piece of paper lying on the table. He picked it up and began to read it; his face immediately turned pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Garet, a look of worry crossing his face. Isaac began to read the note aloud.

"Dearest Isaac, if you are reading this, then us villagers have failed. Angels suddenly descended from the sky and attacked the village. Please rest assured that no matter what happens to us, we will stick together and help each other; you have no need to worry about us.

Love,

Mom & Dad"

"… Kratos. I think that seeing the present circumstance, we deserve an explanation." Said Raine, staring intently. Kratos let out a sigh as everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"I guess I have to. All right. Here's my end of the story."


	8. Chapter 8

"When you last saw me, I was headed off on Derris-Kharlan with the rest of the angels of Cruxis. All was going well until there was a strange and massive discharge of energy somewhere. When that happened, I'm not exactly sure what it did, but you have seen the after effects. It drove the angels insane. A few moments after the awesome power faded, we crash-landed in this place. I'm not quit sure about the specifics, but I do know that there is no way for us to leave the way we came, and that the angels must be stopped; there is no telling what they are going to do in their current condition." Kratos finished his explanation, and an eerie silence covered the group as no one knew what to say. After a lengthy silence, Isaac broke it.

"I don't really understand what is currently happening, and I assume that you don't as well. I think it would be best if we sat down and began considering our options. These angels can't be pushovers if they defeated the rest of our village."

Raine nodded in agreement, so the group of 10 made their way to a long table and sat down.

"I think that at this time we have two things that need to be done. We need to rescue the villagers as well as stop the tyrant angels. I think that the later is the most difficult task that we must accomplish." Raine said, her arms crossed, as she appeared to be deep in thought.

"There is one more thing that you need to know." Kratos said uncomfortably. Everyone turned towards him again.

"The angels that you saw were just a portion of the entire group of angels that crash-landed with me onto this land. I'm not exactly sure where the other group went. I was following the group that you encountered to try and prevent them from the destruction that happened here." Again, an uncomfortable silence took over, but this time, Lloyd knew that there wasn't any time to waste.

"Well, according to what Kratos said, there are two groups of angels. The one that attacked Vale and one that we don't have much information on. It's pretty simple isn't it? We need to rescue the villagers and stop the angels. If we go rescue the villagers and then go stop the other group of angels, wouldn't that be enough?" Lloyd asked, not entirely sure that his plan would work.

"Well… Maybe; but we aren't even sure if the angels stuck together. They could have split up for all we know." Said Raine. She was always one step ahead.

"If that's true, how are we supposed to stop all of them?" asked Sheena. This question was more difficult to answer.

"There is no real way to stop every single one. I think that what we need to do is split up. One group can go after the angels that captured the villagers, and the other one will go warn other people about the angels, and if they run into any angels, they stop them." As usual, it was Raine that thought of the plan.

"Seeing our current situation, there isn't much we can do. Lloyd, will you split us up? I assume you're going to be going to rescue the villagers." Said Kratos.

"Me? Why is it always me? Hmm… I guess Genis, the professor, Garet and Isaac" said Lloyd, but instantly, Kratos shook his head.

"That isn't going to work. We need someone from Weyard in each group, because we don't know where we're headed." Said Kratos, shaking his head; Lloyd was still exactly as he remembered.

"Argh. Why do you always have to ask me? Ok then. Genis, the professor, Colette, Isaac and I will go to rescue the villagers. Regal, Presea, Kratos, Sheena and Garet will go after the other group of angels." Said Lloyd; all this thinking was making his head hurt…

"Sounds fine to me." Said Regal pensively, and nods all around the table seemed to appear. They got up from the table, but before anyone could leave, Regal spoke.

"Do we have enough food? I know that we should have enough, but we need to make sure." Lloyd searched through their stuff, then split the provisions into two portions. There seemed to be a large amount of food that should be sufficient.

As the group made their way to the door, Lloyd drifted towards his dad.

"Its good to see you again dad." He said, smiling at Kratos.

"Its good to see you Lloyd. My son." Kratos replied, and he offered a rare smile. It was probably the last one Lloyd would see in a long time.


End file.
